Shego's Shampoo
by whitem
Summary: Have you ever wondered what happened after Kim doused Shego with Drakkens mind control shampoo?  No longer a oneshot... ch4 done  COMPLETE! please R&R...
1. Chapter 1

I started to write this, and then stopped. To me it wasn't flowing very well. Thought I would get opinions and input from others. It starts off right after the fight between Shego and Kim in the Naked Mole Rap episode… Let me know if I should continue or not…

Disclaimer: Any characters from Kim Possible portrayed here I do not own, nor did I create…

Shego's Shampoo

…Kim then quickly sprayed the bottle of shampoo all over Shego. Immediately, her eyes went into a blank stare.

"Shego? Uhh, Sheeego?" Kim waved a hand in front of her enemy's face. No reaction, nothing. "Wow… I wonder if this stuff would work for me?"

A very devious look came across Kim Possible's face, and she gave Shego a command that she hoped would be followed with perfection.

After making the suggestion, Kim had to hurry, as she knew she had missed her time to sing. Running down the hall towards the stage, she heard someone singing. No, they were rapping. As she got closer, Kim realized it was Ron!

Standing back on the side, she noticed Drakken sneaking up behind Ron and quickly jumped on his back, knocking him down.

Quickly assesing the situation, Rufus immediately calculated the angles and vectors, and leaped to the top of the giant "R" on stage. Pushing with all his Mole Rat strength, he was able to topple the giant letter, and it landed perfectly, with the inside of the "R" landing on top of Drakken pinning his arms inside. The rest of the song is history.

The real story here is what happens later, in Dr D's lair.

Shego was able to easily elude the Police, and was ready to head back to the lair, when she saw two policemen leading a handcuffed Drakken to a waiting Police car. She was able to easily spring him free, and the two then flew back to the lair.

Nothing was said between them, as both had been humiliated, again. Drakken felt worse because his defeat was on National Television. Grumbling at each other as they walked into the lair, the two split and went to their respective bedrooms.

The next morning, Shego was the first to wake up, so she made a pot of strong coffee. For some reason she was having trouble waking up. It was going to be one of those days.

Drakken then shuffled into the kitchen with his bunny slippers on, and a robe. "Is that coffee?" He asked, looking hopeful.

"Yeah, here ya go."

"Thank-you." He replied as Shego poured him a cup.

"You know what, Shego? Let's not do Karaoake for a while, OK?"

Shego was suddenly looking very strange. She seemed all googily-eyed. Her face rested in her hands, and she was looking dreamily at Dr. Drakken.

"You know, Dr. D? I never noticed how cute you look in the morning."

"Say wha…?"

"And you're even cuter when you're confused!" Shego crawled up onto the table, and slinkily moved towards Drakken on all fours. She then lay on her stomach, rolled over on her back, and brought a hand up to Drakken's face. She pursed her lips, grabbed a handful of his hair and began to pull him down to a kiss.

Drakken couldn't believe what was happening. Shego was trying to kiss him! He quickly placed his hand over her mouth right before his lips touched hers.

"What is wrong with you?" Drakken yelled as he shot up out of his chair, and backed up a few feet. "You're acting like the time you and Kim Possible got those Moodulators stuck on you!"

"Now why did you have to go and bring HER name up!" Shego suddenly yelled back. "You always seem to talk about Kim Possible! How you want to get rid of her! You know what? I think you LIKE her!" Shego was yelling at Drakken while she rolled off the table, and then stood, advancing on him.

"Now, now, Shego. Let's be reasonable. I so DO NOT LIKE HER!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, my little Drewbie." Shego said, as she sidled up next to Drakken. "I didn't mean to upset you." She pinched his cheek, and then quickly gave him a kiss right where she had pinched.

"Now you're just freaking me out! Now leave me alone for a while I work on my next scheme to get Kim Possible."

"I swear, Drakken, if I hear that name ONE MORE TIME…!" She lit her hands up with the green plasma.

Drakken back-pedaled quickly, and raised his hands in a futile attempt at a defense. The blast knocked him clean into the next room. Drew stood up fuming.

"Shego! You fried my Fuzzy Bunnies!"

Shego didn't care. She just waved him off, and walked out of the kitchen muttering something about getting his own damn coffee the next time.

_What is going on with her?_ Drakken thought to himself. He gently picked up the charred slippers, looking at them as if he had lost a close friend. "My mother gave me these when I was just a boy…" He said under his breath, lower lip quivering.

"I will get her for this. Oh, she will pay… dearly." Drakken then said aloud to no one, shaking a fist in the direction Shego had been earlier.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What is going on with me?" Shego said aloud to her self as she stomped back into her bedroom, still holding her cup of coffee.

_For a few minutes there, I was feeling like I had feelings for him. Then I was actually getting jealous over that damn Kim Possible. The Princess!_

"I DON'T GET JEALOUS!" She screamed, flaring her hand that held the cup, incinerating both it and the contents.

"Auuugghhhh!" She screamed. That was her favorite cup! It had the "Have a Nice Day" face on it with a bullet hole in the forehead.

I decided to just end chap 1 like this. I'll go ahead and finish it, but it may only be 1 or 2 more chapters. Great, another one-shot that's ending up being more than I expected. Oh well, guess I can have fun with it…

Again, Please let me know if this has any problems, and if you think I should continue… Thanks…


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, please be gentle with reviews… This is my first attempt at a D/S story. (With a smattering of K/R) I'm dispensing with chapter titles… hope y'all don't mind…

As always, the obligatory disclaimer: I don't own the characters contained within…

Chapter 2 

Drakken should have been plotting how to get rid of a certain cheerleader, but he kept thinking back to what happened earlier that morning. First Shego had been trying to kiss him, then she almost re-arranged his internal organs! _What is going on with that woman?_ He thought

"Maybe it's her time…" He quickly checked a small personal calendar he carried in his pocket. "Nope, not that."

_I still need to get her back for almost incinerating my slippers! They were so warm, and comfortable, and warm and… _He quickly shook his head. _Arrgghh! Now what could I use?_

Drakken began to thumb through a file of all his previous schemes and plans, looking for anything that might give him an idea. _The truth ray? Nah, to bulky. I need something easy to carry around. Heeeyyyyy…_ He finally found something that just might work. That is after he tweaked it a little bit.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was the next day after Ron had performed his Mole Rap on stage, and he was hoping that after hastily throwing in the special effects from the Schools graphics computer that he would get a good grade.

When Mr. Barkin agreed to the B-, He couldn't believe it. _I should have said an A…_ He quickly thought, and then said something about procrastination to Kim and let out a "Boo-Yah!"

After the bell, while they walked to their next class, Ron said, "Hey Kim, you never did tell me why you were late getting to the stage to sing."

"Ohh, let's just say I had a little fun with Shego."

"You had to fight her again, didn't you. I figured as much."

"Yeah, we fought, but then I was able to get an upper hand. Let's just say that Shego will have more problems than just split ends…"

"Nooo… You didn't…"

"Yup… just about emptied the bottle on her head!"

"…and you made a… suggestion?"

"hehe… You could say that…"

"You're not going to tell me what you said, are you?"

"Nope… I know you can't keep a secret, and I don't want Shego to figure it out until the effects wear off!"

"But that could be…"

"About 2 days." Kim finished. "Now let's get to Algebra before we're late!"

"Awww Mannnnn! I HATE Algebra!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Drakken had spent the rest of the day staying away from Shego and working on his plan to get her back for burning his bunny slippers.

Peeking around a corner, he noticed that she had fallen asleep in front of the TV sitting in his easy chair. _Rats! She's sitting in my favorite chair, now! Oh well, if I don't get it back in one piece, no biggie. It will be worth it!_

Slowly creeping behind her, Drew knew that even though she was asleep, Shego could be quite dangerous. You've heard of the old saying "Let sleeping dogs lie"? Well, Shego could be a Pit Bull on acid!

He quietly attached the Compiler to the back of the chair and set the timer. He flicked the switch and quickly stepped a few feet back. Shego awoke at the sound of switch.

"Drakken! What are you…?" Suddenly a vortex opened up right in front of her, and it was beginning to suck her in! "Draaaakkennnn!" She screamed again, trying to get out of the chair, but the force that was pulling her in had also rooted her to the chair. She was going in to… where?

Just before the swirling energies closed, she heard Drakkens voice. "If you don't stay in the chair, you won't get back when the timer is finished!"

BLAP! She landed with a thud, but it didn't sound like a thud. As she blinked her eyes trying to adjust to her new surroundings, she felt something brush against her hand. Then it brushed again.

_What IS that?_ She thought. _It feels like… felt! Oh no… Oh please no…

* * *

_

1. Anybody know where Shego is? First correct answer gets a Que-pee doll!

2. I know it's early, but can anyone guess what the suggestion might be that Kim gave Shego?

Figured I'd have a little fun with this…

Oh yeah… Almost forgot… LONG LIVE KP! Congratulations to all who participated in the "Save KP Campaign"! (I know I did!)


	3. Chapter 3

Well, my one-shot has definitely become more than I bargained for! I'll try to wrap this up in 1 or 2 more chap's. It may be a little while before I will be able to update next, the mundane life is about to get in the way! Hope y'all like!

Again with the disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters portrayed…

Chapter 3

Finally Shego's eyes adjusted to her surroundings. The brushing on her hand had stopped, but she still had that uneasy feeling of being watched.

Remembering what Drakken yelled before getting sucked into the vortex about staying in the chair, she didn't move. She didn't DARE!

The colors were so… BRIGHT! Pastels, blues, greens, reds… it almost made her eyes hurt. Looking at her surroundings, Shego squinted. It all seemed vaguely familiar.

Suddenly a small face appeared around the corner of the right arm of the easy chair. "Gahh!" Shego curled up into the chair, trying to get away from what she had seen. Then it disappeared as soon as it had appeared.

The same thing happened again on the left. Her head snapped around to see the same face. Or was it? Suddenly, they came from both sides, and two of the most ghastly creatures were standing in front of Shego. (Or at least that's what she thought)

The two puppet creatures from the show Puppet Pals that were standing in front of her spoke at the same time. "Hello! It's good to see you again! Maybe this time we can be friends!"

Quickly, they split, and each one ran around the opposite side of the chair yelling, "The Meanie Greenie is back! The Meanie Greenie is back!"

Still curled up in the chair, Shego turned around, slowly placed her hands on the top of the back, and pulled herself up to look behind her. As her face cleared the back, her jaw dropped almost to her knees. There was literally a SEA of these horrid little puppet things! There were **hundreds**! No, **Thousands** of them!

"Oh, SNAP!" Was all Shego could think of to say, and slumped back down into the chair. Then she felt tugging on her legs. Twisting around, she saw two of these things trying to pull her out of the chair!

"Get… off… of… me!" She screamed, kicking at their heads. Finally they let go, and then spun the chair around so she was facing the thousands that were behind her!

Like a wave, about 50 or 60 of these little felt mongers were suddenly all over her, trying to pull her out of the chair! Shego scratched, clawed, and struck at anything that grabbed onto her, but they just kept coming!

Then she started blasting with her plasma! The attacks slowly stopped, and Shego found herself standing on the chair, in the middle of a circle. Looking around her in all directions, was a sea of smiling, multicolored, sickly sweet puppets!

They started chanting… "Mis-ter Sit-Down, Mis-ter Sit-Down, Mis-ter Sit-Down!" Scanning the expanse of felt faces, she noticed they started to part off in the horizon.

WHUMP! WHUMP! WHUMP! "Those are some large feet!" Shego said to herself, and then she saw something walking towards her from off in the distance. As it got closer, the footsteps became louder, and they started to shake the ground! The multi-colored mongers would spread out in front as it moved through the crowd, and then they would immediately close up behind as it moved forward. It was Mister Sitdown, and he was HUGE!

Right before Mister Sitdown reached Shego, he turned around, and began walking backwards towards her! _He's going to sit on me!_ Shego thought frantically!

As Mister Sitdown got closer, his shadow began to cover Shego and the chair. This big butt was getting closer, and closer, and closer! The sun was now completely blocked by this huge posterior!

Shego tried to get out of the chair to get away, but found that she was being held down by a bunch of felt hands! "Get… away! Get off of me!" She screamed, and was able to fling a few of them off, and blasted at some others. Looking up, the big butt was just about to flatten her like a pancake!

Shego was torn whether to chance leaving the chair and not getting back to her own dimension in favor of not being flattened by the worlds largest plumbers butt!

Suddenly she saw a familiar light appear, and noticed the vortex had appeared! "Finally!" She screamed to herself, and was promptly sucked through and landed back in Drakkens lair!

Shego leaped out of the chair screaming, "Drakken! I am so going to kill you…!" She advanced on him as his back was turned. She didn't care that it was bad sportsmanship to attack someone from behind, she just wanted to get him for putting her in that situation!

Drakken suddenly turned around right before she reached him, and Shego immediately skidded to a stop, and started to back peddle away with fear in her eyes! He was holding one of those damn puppets! Its eyes seemed to bore right into her, and he started to walk towards her, carrying that wretched thing!

Shego had backed herself into a wall, and slid down, covering her head with her hands screaming, "Get that thing away from me!"

Drew looked down at the puppet he was holding, placed it behind his back. "It's OK, Shego. It's gone now."

Immediately she flung herself at Drakken, and wrapped her arms around his neck, and buried her face into his chest. "Thank-you! Thank-you! Thank-you! You saved me! My… HERO!"

Shego lifted her face from his chest, and immediately glomped herself onto his mouth with hers, kissing Drakken deeply and passionately.

He dropped the puppet, and her forward momentum carried him backward into the opposite wall. Shego immediately placed a knee between Drakkens legs, and raised her other, to wrap it around his leg. She continued to kiss him, and started to move down his neck.

"Now, now…" Drakken said, gently pushing Shego off of himself. "I honestly didn't think that little puppet would upset you that much!" Drakken didn't mind Shego kissing him, but he had some work to do. He always did.

"If you can just find it in yourself to forgive me, all I wanted to do was get back at you for destroying my Bunny slippers! What happened to you in that other dimension anyway?"

"It's too horrible to talk about! There were so many puppets, so much… felt! I was almost flattened by Mister Sitdown, and the vortex finally pulled me back!" Shego placed her head back on Drakken's chest. He started to gently brush her hair with his hands as she breathed heavily.

"It's… OK now. You're…safe." Drakken suppressed a chuckle, for now he knew how he could control this fiery woman. All he had to do was pull out that little felt puppet!

"Now if you could find it in yourself to help me out with something I'm working on, I'm sure the next time we go up against Kim Possible we will win!"

Shego seethed! Spitting through her teeth as she talked, she spat at Drakken as she spoke. He had never seen this look in her eyes before. "Is that ALL you ever talk about? Kim Possible? Kim Freakin' Possible? That little wench doesn't even…!"

Shego shoved Drakken into the wall with a thud, whirled around, and stomped towards her bedroom. She opened the door, and turned towards Drakken, holding it open.

"When you see her, tell that teen tramp to keep her paws off of you!" She then slammed the door, leaving Drakken standing there, looking like a deer caught in headlights.

_Is she jealous?_ Drakken thought. _Of Kim Possible? Nah… Something else has got be going on here, but what?_

Throwing himself into his work, Drakken continued to work on the next complicated contraption that he was sure would be the utter demise of Kim Possible.

* * *

Man! Those little puppet things are creepy! Well, now you know what Shego is afraid of… And you know who won the Que-Pee doll!

Any other guesses on what the suggestion was that Kim made to Shego? Sorry, no hints. It might give it away!

Note: No puppets were ever harmed or put in any danger during the writing of this story.


	4. Chapter 4

Finally the end! Sorry it took me a while to get this out. Work coupled with my muse leaving me for a little bit caused me to get a little behind on the update. We had one attempt at guessing the commands, and it was REAL close. How about half a point? Anyways, hope you like how I finished this… Please R & R any and all opinions…

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor did I create any of the Kim Possible characters portrayed within…

Chapter 4 

The next morning, once again, Shego was having trouble waking up. _What is going on here?_ Shego thought. _I'm not physically tired, it feels like I'm just not getting enough sleep! Maybe it's all in my head…_

Puttering around the kitchen, she made a pot of coffee, and found some muffins in the breadbox. Something had been nagging at her in the back of her mind, but she hadn't quite put a finger on it.

Dr. Drakken came in the room, looking like his usual disheveled morning self. Hair a mess, robe, and… bare feet? Shego groaned inwardly remembering what she had done to his poor little slippers. That was the whole reason Dr. D. had sent her into the TV Vortex.

_Wait a minute!_ Realization dawned.

"Uhh… Dr D.? How did you create that vortex yesterday without the Pan-dam thingy… whatchamacallit?"

"Huh? Oh, wasn't that hard, really. The batteries and capacitors in the Vortex Ray Gun were still charged with energies from the Pan-Dimensional Vortex Inducer, so I just dumped all that stored energy into my Dimensional Compiler, attached a tuner from the big screen TV, and Voila'! It was a one-time deal though. The entire unit fried on the return… aaarrgghh…"

"So now we have no TV?"

Drakken growled. "Oh crud! Now I can't watch Evil Eye tonight!"

"And that could be a good thing."

"Shego, once again, your words hurt!"

Suddenly Shego was feeling… what was she feeling? It was as if her emotions had been clicked on like a light switch. _What the? Am I starting to feel something for Drakken?_

Before she could stop herself, Shego said something she knew she was going to regret. "I only say those things because I Love ya, you big lug!"

"Wha…?" Drakken was completely surprised at this. Almost as surprised as Shego was when she heard those words come out of her mouth.

Shego promptly stood up from the kitchen table, slapped her hand across her mouth, and ran into her bedroom, leaving the door open. She flopped onto her bed, pulled a pillow over her face, and… cried? No, not really. She was embarrassed, yes, upset, yes, but she wasn't going to cry. She hadn't done that for years. YEARS!

Tap Tap… "Uhh, Shego?" Drakken was standing just outside her door with a concerned look on his face. "Are you going to be… OK?"

"Yeth…" Shego spoke into the pillow. Removing the pillow from her face, she sat up on her bed, her eyes blood shot, but no tears.

"Can I… come in?" Drakken tentatively asked.

Shego just nodded, slid over, and patted the mattress next to her.

"That's OK, I'll just stand."

"What is happening to me Drew?" She almost never called him by his given name.

"Well, we have been spending a lot of time together lately. Maybe we just need a break, or something?"

Sadness gripped Shego's heart. She didn't want to be away from him. "Drakken? Drew? Please, come sit beside me."

Hesitantly, Drakken stepped closer. He was definitely in unfamiliar territory here. Shego had NEVER let him into her bedroom before. He had never even tried to break in, for fear of recrimination. She patted the mattress beside her again, and Drakken slowly sat down on the edge, ready to jump off at any moment. He was looking as nervous as a cat in a room full of rocking chairs.

"uhh… will this take… long? I'm still working on…"

Suddenly Shego was wrapped around his neck. She wasn't kissing him, she was just holding. Taking a slow ragged breath, Shego spoke.

"Drak… Drew. Lately I've been… thinking about things. I know this is going to be a weird question, but… do you ever think about, us?"

Drakken just sat there, not sure what to say. Then he thought he recognized something. It was a smell. Where was it coming from? He breathed deeply through his nose.

"What … um, shampoo have you used lately?"

"I'm sorry Drew… I really haven't had time to shower lately. I suppose I smell a little. I haven't washed my hair since… since…" realization dawned on Shego. "Kim Possible!" She said between clenched teeth, and shoved Drakken off the bed.

"What?" Drakken said, sitting on the floor looking quite confused. "What about Kim Possible?"

There it was again, like a light switch. "You… You and your obsession with Kim Possible! I swear Drakken, if I can EVER get rid of the goody little two-shoes, you and I could be together, and… and…aaarrrggghhh!" She flopped on the bed again. "Get out of here!"

"But you just…" Drakken started to protest a little, but was cut off when Shego raised a glowing hand from the bed.

Drakken quickly left her room, closing the door behind him. He would leave her alone for a while, and maybe she wouldn't be so random later.

As he sat down in the chair that he used to send Shego to TV Land, he suddenly realized why he had recognized that smell. "That's the scent of my brain-washing shampoo!"

Drakken quickly got up, and headed to Shego's door.

_Why… why is he so obsessed with that girl?_ Shego thought. _The last time we saw that little Harlet was when Dr. D was rapping. I found Kimmie in the judges dressing room, we fought and… wait a minute, hold the phone…no way! That little…_

Shego got up off her bed, and went to open her door. Just after opening the door, she felt someone rapping on her forehead.

Drakken looked up as his knuckles were not hitting wood. He was knocking on Shego's head.

"I just figured it out!" Both said to each other at the same time.

"Well, not completely." Shego finished. "But I do remember that Princess squirted a bout half a bottle of that shampoo of yours on my head! What did she do to me? Did she make me do the chicken dance and I don't remember? You better tell me if I've done anything embarrassing…"

"I think I've got an idea what… she…" Drakken tapered off as a thought began to enter his head. _So Shego hasn't been in love with me? I kinda liked the kissing parts…_

"Drakken… What are you thinking about?" Shego was starting to sound a little suspicious.

"Oh, nothing. Just working out a plan in my head to get them here and see if my assumptions are correct." He really WAS thinking that too. (Half-crazy maniacal geniuses could have more than one thought running around inside their heads.)

"Quick, Shego! Turn everything on that you can that won't blow up!"

The two ran around the lair hitting every power switch, button, and lever that they could find. Drakken's plan was really simple. Create a huge power drain so that Kim Possible's tech guru would notice the power change, and send her here to investigate.

After hitting the last switch, Drakken counted down from 10. "…three …2 …one, NOW!"

Right on cue, Kim and Ron came swinging in the open window announcing their arrival. "OK, Drakken, what's the power surge for? Weather machine? Oxygen annihilator?"

"Or maybe a chocolate milk mixer?" Ron finished the list.

"Oh, nothing of the sort, I assure you." Drakken started walking around turning things off. After all, he didn't want to run up his electricity bill. "You see Kim Possible, this was simply an invitation to talk."

"Talk? Drakken, what are you up to?" Kim's weird-dar started to go off.

"You see, Kim Possible," Drakken took a step closer to her, "I did take some college courses. One of them was psychology, and…"

Before he could say another word, Shego had jumped between the two, hands flared brightly. "Get away from him, you little TART!"

They say laughter is good for the soul, and if that phrase was taken literally, Kim, Ron, and Drakken would be saints. They were laughing so hard, that all three had fallen on the floor, rolling around and holding their sides!

"What is so funny?" Shego screamed.

Ron spoke first between bits of laughter. "Oh Shego… snicker I never really thought laughter that the he he "Green eyed Monster" could be ha ha taken so literally!"

Shego's eyes had been glowing a very bright green as soon as Drakken had mentioned Kim's name earlier. Her hair was a mess from when she was lying on her bed fuming about Drakken. Having the frizzies coupled with hair that hadn't been washed for a couple days, Shego was quite the site! She literally looked like a green-eyed monster, and she was jealin' BIG TIME!

"Say wha…?" She dropped her hands as the fire died out. Drakken was starting to stand slowly as he still was clutching his sides from laughter.

"Oh Shego! I just figured everything out!" He just stood there smiling at her.

"Well?" She paused a little. "What is it?"

"When K… er, she" Drakken pointed at Kim, "Doused you with the shampoo, she gave you a simple command, which you have followed perfectly!"

"Well, what was it?" Shego was beginning to get a little perturbed.

"Miss Possible, would you like the honor?" Drakken asked with a smirk on his face.

"Be glad to, Doctor. You see, Shego," Kim started, "I was kinda thinking on my feet at the moment, and I figured what would be the best thing to mess with you? So, I gave you a two-part suggestion. One – whenever Drakken would say your name, you would be feel like you were totally in love with him, and Two – whenever he said MY name, you would get extremely jealous of me." Kim stood there with a huge smile on her face.

"So," Drakken said, "Now that you know the suggestion, it is no longer effective on you. Here, I'll show you. Shego." Nothing. Shego didn't feel anything, just a little miffed that Kim Possible had played her so well.

"Now," Drakken spoke again, "For the other command. Kim Possible." Again, nothing. Shego didn't feel a hint of jealousy.

"So, it seems that everything is back to, uh, normal?" Ron asked.

"Or ab-normal, as the case may be." Kim said still smiling. "Well, since our work here is done, be seeing you around!" The two heroes then rushed out of the lair, leaving Drakken and Shego standing in the middle of the room.

"OK, Drakken, " Shego said as she started walking towards him, "Where is the rest of that shampoo?"

"Why, whatever for?"

Shego flared her hands brightly saying "I WANT TO DESTROY EVERY SINGLE BOTTLE OF IT!"

"Only if you buy me a new pair of slippers." Drakken said calmly.

The End…


End file.
